The Moon's Crystal
by Mouseygirl64
Summary: Celestia sets Luna the task of training Prince Sombra, the newphew of the late Princess Mi' Amore Cadenza the first, to be king of the Crystal Empire. The two begin falling head over hooves for each other during their night time lessons. But a mysterious mare is determined to sabotage their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so a while ago I saw a really amazing animated pmv about Sombra before he was evil. I can't remember what it's called so I'm really annoyed but this is slightly based off of that… Yup. Quite obviously, this is a LunaXSombra so if you're not into that then go away!**

**For those of you who have remained, thanks for that, please enjoy the story. **

**Set before Sombra's rule.**

Luna's long, magical mane swirled in the night time. She sighed, not a single pony was in view. The night Princess was about to go back in when she hear something. Her right ear flicked towards the location of the sound.

Luna turned back and looked out, off of the balcony. But much to her dismay she still saw nothing. The navy blue alicorn shut the doors behind her. 'Why doesn't anypony enjoy our night time?' she thought to herself.

A taller, white figure appeared in front of her. Luna smiled slightly at her big sister. "Sister, is something wrong?" she asked when she saw the serious look on Celestia's face. "Do you remember the crystal empire?" Celestia asked. Luna nodded.

"It is ruled by a mysterious mare, the crystal princess, she fought hard to save her kingdom and when she managed, she became the ruler and was granted alicornism by…mother." Luna whispered the last word. Queen Faust had disappeared a long time ago.

"Yes. But, the crystal Princess is gone. I don't know where, I think she may have reached the end of her extended life span." Celestia said softly.

**(I have this weird head canon that natural born alicorns are immortal, whilst alicorns that have been transformed by magic have an extra 500 year lifespan.)**

Luna sighed. "So, the empire has no ruler?" the night princess asked. Celestia shook her head. "Do the crystal ponies know?" Again Celestia shook her head to her sister's question.

"Then what are we to do sister?" Luna asked.

"It was Princess Mi amore' Cadenza's last wish that her nephew, Prince Sombra would rule after her death. He is an intelligent and kind unicorn." Celestia explained. Luna nodded. It was only natural that family would be chosen.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Luna asked.

"We need you to teach him how to be a good ruler, but thou must do it without anypony knowing. They cannot find out that Mi amore' Cadenza has passed." The white alicorn told her sister. Luna nodded bravely.

"We shall do whatever it takes to teach this 'Prince Sombra' to be a good king." Luna said.

"We need you to leave tomorrow, at sunrise. Thou will arrive by night. From there you must raise the moon, like you do from here. Then you may begin Sombra's training." Celestia explained.

**(Oh, by the way, they are using the old canterlot speak…) **

Luna waited until her sister raised the sun. The night goddess lowered her moon then left. She did not bring anything. Celestia had told her that there was supposedly a great library there.

Finally, just before sunset, Luna arrived near the crystal palace. Silently she entered. A guard stopped her.

"Who art thou?" the crystal guard asked the cloaked alicorn. Luna removed her hood without a word. The guard's eyes widened and he quickly bowed.

"Our greatest apologies Princess Luna, we were told you were coming."

Luna nodded softly and was lead inside. She almost stopped in her tracks when she saw _him._

He had a short black mane and tail. His coat was a dark grey. On either side of his flank there was a red crystal cutie mark. The princess of the night struggled to keep her wings at her sides for unknown reasons. She looked back but the guard was gone.

"Excuse me? We are here to see Prince Sombra. Could thou possibly lead me to him?" She stammered timidly.

Her wings burst from her sides before she could stop them when she saw his face. Much to her confusion they wouldn't fold back in, she tried to look at majestic as she possibly could. He had dark, but beautiful, red eyes. They seemed to reach into Luna's soul and take it out of her.

The unicorn stallion gave her a sad smile.

"I believe the stallion you are looking for would be me." Sombra stood up and made his way over to Luna. He bowed.

"'Tis and honour Princess." He said politely.

"Likewise Prince Sombra, I apologise for not realising who you were." She said softly. The Prince gave her another smile.

"I do not blame you Princess Luna, I have not been myself since my aunt's passing." He explained. Luna nodded softly.

"We are incredibly sorry for your loss, Mi amore Cadenza seemed like such a wondrous mare."

Sombra looked down then back up at the majestic princess.

"I was told you would be teaching me how to be a good king during the nights." He said, changing the subject. Luna nodded.

"The night is about to begin, excuse me for a moment." Luna shut her eyes, her horn glowed a light blue. The grey unicorn rushed to his balcony and gazed out. Once the moon was in the sky he returned.

"Sorry, I just love watching the moon rise in the sky and the stars appearing with it." He said, smiling softly at Luna. The Princess blushed a deep red.

"Honestly? You really love our- the night?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled warmly at him.

"I think it is time we began teaching you." The night goddess dragged the conversation to a different subject.

**First chapter has been completed yay! I feel pretty damn proud of it to be honest. Love you guys, byezeez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I have a pretty good feeling about this story so I'm going to continue it whether you like it or not. I know I have other stories to work on, (A shoulder to cry on) but that can wait I feel all inspired. Btw I did make a cover for this story but it won't let upload it to the image manager so I'll post it on deviantart and put a link in for the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Luna smiled at Sombra as they ate. It was breakfast time at the crystal palace. Luna was already tired, she had been teaching non stop. It was nice that someone had admired her night.

She finished eating and got up, her long mane and tail swirling. "We'll see you later Prince Sombra." Luna said with a smile. The Prince nodded happily. The night Princess wandered slowly to her room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. Sombra decided to look around the kingdom.

He was much lesser known than his aunt but was still recognised as royalty by the crystal ponies. He smiled as he trotted down the smooth paths. Suddenly there was a mare in front of him. He stopped quickly, one hoof raised in mid step. Sombra smiled awkwardly at the mare.

"Good morning Prince Sombra." She said.

"Uh good morning…." He trailed off, not knowing her name. She smiled at the timid grey unicorn.

"My name is Heart Beat!" The earth pony said. The crystal prince smiled.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Heart Beat." He said.

"My friends and I are giving a performance, would you like to come and see my Prince?"

Sombra nodded happily. Luna had told him participating in events with the crystal ponies would make him more popular with them. He entered the building with Heart Beat.

When she climbed up on stage he looked straight at her. She had a creamy coat and a pink mane. Her eyes were a deep rosey pink. She opened her mouth and the music started. Heart Beat had a sweet voice. It spread through the room, causing gasps. Once the song was over the crowd, including Sombra, cheered and clapped.

Heart Beat grinned and walked over to the prince.

"Was it good?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Sombra grinned.

"That was a truly amazing performance Heart Beat."

Sombra was laughing happily as he trotted back to the castle. He froze. '_Why am I so happy? Before yesterday I was mourning my aunt, now after my first lesson with Luna, I keep laughing and smiling.' _The Prince thought.

He blushed as he remembered the first moment he set his eyes on her. She had looked so regal and majestic with her wings spread. It had made his heart jump just thinking about it. He smiled again and trot happily in. Sombra went into the library and began practicing his magic.

After hours of reading he felt someone tap him. He turned around to see Luna smiling at him. He blushed.

"H- Hello Princess." The crystal Prince stammered.

"Sombra, what did I tell you last night? Just call me Luna!" she said softly, sitting down opposite him. He smiled and nodded.

"S- sorry Luna…." The unicorn chuckled awkwardly as she looked at him, smiling.

"You missed me raising the moon… have you been here all afternoon?"

The stallion blushed and rubbed the back of his head shyly. He gave a small nod and Luna giggled. He looked up and their eyes met. "W- we should start the lessons…" Luna murmured, not breaking the gaze.

Sombra blinked twice and looked away, nodding again. "Y-yes."

The two spoke of how he had improved the kingdoms outlook on him, making him more popular. They also talked about how they could continue this. At midnight Luna stood up.

"Should we practice you magic?" She asked. Sombra just smiled at the night princess.

His horn lit the darkened halls. The two royals walked out. They wandered slowly to a field to practice safely, where they couldn't accidentally cause an incident.

Luna would fire bolts at him and he would create shields. They practiced lots of defences. The navy blue alicorn smiled at the grey unicorn.

"You're doing very well Sombra." She stated. Sombra smiled.

"You're a very powerful stallion." Luna sat down on the ground, her legs folding beneath her. Sombra set himself down next to the Princess. "Thank you Pr- Luna."

She looked up as the sun began peeking over the horizon. Luna's horn lit up, lowering the moon for the sun to take it's place. Sombra watched, a small frown on his face.

'_I wish the moon could stay out for a bit longer, I feel safer under it's watch…'_

But the safe and secure feeling he had at night stayed with him. He realised that it was because the embodiment of the moon itself was next to him. He smiled at Luna as she looked up at the sky. A strand of her magical mane fell in front of her gentle face. Sombra lit up his horn and moved the hair with his magic carefully. Luna looked at him and smiled.

When he saw that smile, his heart skipped a few beats. Suddenly a high pitched voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Prince Sombra! I thought you would be in the castle!" Heart beat called as she ran over. He frowned at the interruption, but after a nudge from Luna, he smiled at her.

"I have a terrible problem!" Heart beat said as her eyes filled with tears.

**Chapter two is complete, yay! Byezeez**


End file.
